Dragonball Parallel: The Tyrant Saga
by Drgonstar
Summary: This takes place half a year after Dragonball Parallel: The Solarian Saga. Geiken, Carlos, and their new friend Solarion, must fight the tyrant king, Beril. Will they be able to do it? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Parallel: The Tyrant Saga Ep. 1

It has been half a year since Helion's attack on Earth. In that time, Carlos and Geiken have found a new friend. Solarion, Helion's good half, who has sworn to protect the Earth with them. Little did they know that another threat was headed their way, a tyrant king who has claim to being the strongest Saiyan in the universe. Now the three warriors are in for the fight for their lives, and one of them will unlock true power. Find out now!

The tyrant's blue battle cruiser inched closer and closer towards Earth. The tyrant could see everything from his golden throne at the helm of the ship. What made it even better for him was the fact that there were several alien women sitting around his throne. Every good king had to have a few concubines, or that is what the tyrant said. The tyrant was then approached by a blue fish man in nothing but rags who kneel before him.

"Lord Beril! We almost have enough money to pay you! But my planet has gone through a huge drought this year and so you might have to wait until next year for your payment," The blue fish man pleaded.

The tyrant laughed as he took a sip of wine, "Girls, I have a question, Does Beril like it when people are late on payments?"

"No sir," The girls.

Beril smiled, "And here is you answer," Beril put his dark blue boots with a purple trim on the fish man's head before smashing it like a tomato, "Computer, send a message to the inhabitants of Quara that if they don't want to die they'll make their payment soon."

"Yes sir," The ship said.

Beril let out a hearty laugh as he looked in a nearby space station window. He could easily see his brown eyes, dark skin, and monkey tail. Of course he was in his traditional garb that he had custom made to resemble something like the garb the Legendary Super Saiyan wore. He had two golden bracelets on each arm one right below his palm and the other on his upper arm half way in between his shoulders. He didn't wear any kind of shirt, his huge muscles and tall stature did most of the intimidating for him. Finally, he had black pants with a dark green cloak wrapped around them.

"Damn I'm pretty," Beril said as he gave a sly smirk. He looked at the planet his ship was approaching, "I hope the Saiyans on this planet give me a decent challenge. All the other champions seem to not even last two seconds against me."

Solarion, Carlos, and Geiken were sitting by a pond outside of Goku's dojo meditating.

"So what was it like living on the sun?" Carlos asked.

"It was hot and there were solar flares everywhere," Solarion said, "But I found something to do almost every day."

"What did you do?" Carlos asked.

Solarion chuckled, "Mostly shot fireballs at passing asteroids and I occasionally rode a solar flare."

"That. Is. Awesome!" Carlos exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

Geiken cringed and looked at Carlos, "Quiet, please."

Carlos looked at Geiken, "You don't think that's cool?"

"No," The Saiyan said.

"Aw come on man," Carlos sighed.

"Some people just aren't inclined toward adventure," Solarion said, "Helion wasn't, all he wanted to do was stare at Earth. Then again, look where that got him."

"I'm not like that," Geiken growled as he went back to his meditation.

"That's our Geiken," Carlos laughed and looked at Solarion, "Say, why don't we have a little sparring match between the three of us?"

"Meditation comes first," Geiken said calmly.

Solarion stood up, "That sounds like it will be fun!"

"I'm not going," Geiken said.

Carlos shrugged and stood up, "Alright let's go over here and take a few steps away from each other." So the Solar being and the youth did so. Soon they took a battle stance and flung themselves at each other. Carlos started with a right hook that missed and Solarion with a diagonal kick. Carlos flipped out of the way of the kick and delivered his knee to Solarion's stomach as he went into a kick that hit Solarion's kick. Carlos then flew around Solarion and kicked him into the air. However, Solarion saw Carlos come at him as sent a fireball at him. Carlos managed to dodge the fireball but was hit in the ribs by a right hook from Solarion. The youth hopped backwards and began to charge up an attack.

"Super Masenko!" He exclaimed and shot a yellow beam at Solarion.

"Infernal Beam!" Solarion exclaimed as he shot a powerful red beam from his palm.

Carlos smiled as he knew the attacks were going to hit and that his would surely overpower Solarion's. The attacks hit and sure enough, Solarion's attack was destroyed. However, Carlos could not see Solarion's orange hide anywhere. He heard something appear behind him as he turned around; he was punched in the face, "What how could you do that!"

Solarion smiled, "I cancelled my attack," He said and landed a kick to Carlos' chest, sending him into the ground.

"Oh yeah?" Carlos smiled, "Let's see how you like this! Super Kamehameha!"

Geiken's ears perked up, So that was the move Carlos was practicing a few days ago.

A giant blue beam shot from Carlos' hands and surged toward Solarion, who tried to block it, but was ultimately engulf by the attack and sent plummeting to the ground. Solarion got up and wiped his face, "I'm not letting you beat me that easily!" Solarion exclaimed and flew toward Carlos.

The energy reader on Beril's ship spiked to unimaginable levels then suddenly went down.

"Ooh! These Saiyans ARE strong! Good, Let's give them a little test shall we?" Beril smiled as he looked at a chubby blue skinned alien with an oval shaped face and long dirty blonde hair, "You, go down there right now and test these Saiyans." The alien nodded as he began to walk out. A holoscreen appeared in front of Beril as he watched his soldier head to a pod and go down to Earth, "I do love quality television," Beril said as he grabbed some popcorn and began to chow down, "Let's hope this show is better than the last one!"

Who exactly is Beril? And why does he want to test our heroes? And if you close your eye when you have X-ray vision, can you still see? Find out on the next Dragonball Parallel!


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball Parallel: The Tyrant Saga Ep. 2

Previously on Dragonball Parallel: We had picked up six months after Helion's attack on the planet. Geiken, Carlos, and their new friend Solarion were busy mediating for an unknown reason. However, they were unaware of a battleship that housed the tyrant king Beril that was closing in on Earth. Beril was attracted to Earth because of these three warriors and decided to test them by sending one of his soldiers down to the planet below while he began to watch from a holomonitor on his ship. Will our heroes be able to defeat Beril's minion? Find out now!

Solarion and Carlos were in the middle of a sparring match as neither fighter was gaining ground. Of course Geiken had decided to sit out, there were a lot of more useful things he could be doing other than tire himself out. However he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like some kind of rocket ship that was heading for a spot near the three warriors. Geiken remembered something about Saiyans first coming to Earth in pods like those…except the pods the Saiyans came in were round; this one was shaped like some kind of rocket. Geiken stood up and began to fly to where he thought the rocket would land.

"I gotcha!" Carlos exclaimed as he tried to kick Solarion in the rib cage. The solar being jumped out of the way before stopping to look around, "What is it?" Carlos asked.

"Where is Geiken?" Solarion asked. Carlos looked around and shrugged, "Maybe we should try sensing his Ki."

Carlos thought for a second, "Good idea."

Geiken, however, had made his way toward the pod's crash site and saw a blue, chubby alien with dirty blonde hair. Geiken and the alien locked eyes before the alien cracked his fist. Geiken nodded and the two lunged at each other. The blue alien tried to hit Geiken with a left hook but the Saiyan ducked under the attack and tried to elbow the blue alien in the stomach. However, the blue alien caught his attack and countered with a kick to Geiken's stomach so hard it sent him flying into a rock formation. After hitting the formation, The Saiyan jumped out of the rock formation and flew towards the blue alien. The alien tried to block Geiken's kick to his jaw but failed as Geiken's foe flew into the air Geiken teleported behind the alien. What happened next was a flurry of blows that knocked the alien into the ground. The Saiyan flew down onto the alien's back and kicked his foe several times in the spine before being grabbed and smashed into the ground.

"You're strong," The alien said as he landed a punch to Geiken's face. However the alien was kicked off his opponent's stomach and was flung several feet into the air as Geiken conjured a ball of spiritual energy and tossed it at the alien. The alien dodged the attack but it could see that Geiken had his pointer finger extended. Geiken began to wave his finger around as the ball of spiritual energy hit the alien several times before exploding and sending the alien into the ground.

"How is that?" Geiken smiled.

Beril cheered at the holoscreen as he ate some popcorn, "Yeah Saiyan! Kick his butt!" Beril exclaimed.

"Lord Beril," A purple alien said, "Shouldn't you be rooting for your soldier?"

"Shut up Cui, I can do what I want!" Beril roared, "Now tell Frieza to hurry up with my milkshake!"

"Yes sir," The purple alien said with a bow.

"Gee you think with a name like Frieza he would be able to make a decent milkshake in a short amount of time," Beril grumbled under his breath.

The blue alien flew upwards and punched Geiken in the stomach and into several small rock formations and shattered them. Thankfully, Carlos and Solarion soon found their way to Geiken.

"Are you okay," Solarion exclaimed as he flew down toward Geiken.

"Yeah," Geiken said as Carlos flew toward the blue alien. The blue alien landed a right hook to Carlos' face. The youth recover and kicked the alien in the stomach before kicking him across the face. The alien recover and flew towards Carlos as he held a fist high up. Carlos dodged the attack and flung several Ki blasts at the alien. The alien spun backwards before turning around and sending several Ki blasts at Carlos. The youth managed to block all the attacks except two as the alien grabbed his leg and slammed him on the ground. Carlos flipped backwards before the alien punched him. Carlos then flew towards the alien and kicked him in the stomach. The alien recovered and body slammed Carlos in the ground.

"That was easy," The alien smirked but felt something under him. There was a powerful blue beam of energy forming under him.

"Super Kamehameha!" Carlos exclaimed as the blue beam shot the alien into the air. Surprisingly though, the alien remained intact. Carlos followed up with several kicks to the blue alien's stomach before flying to the alien's back side and kicking him into a wall. Carlos then kicked the blue alien in the stomach before landing a swift punch to the alien's face which sent the alien through the wall and out onto the other side.

Another cheer rang out in the halls of Beril's ship, "Who knew that shrimp had so much power!"

"Lord Beril," A voice said, "Your milkshake is done." A midget with long horns and a tail walked toward Beril with a strawberry milkshake on a platter.

"Thanks Frieza," Beril smiled and took his milkshake, "You know, you're alright, but your brother is Cooler."

"Like I've never heard that one before," The midget grumbled right before he was hit by a Ki blast from Beril.

"Shut up! I'm trying to watch my quality programming!" Beril snapped.

The blue alien fell down and body slammed Carlos right before picking him up and tossing him into a mountain.

"My turn," Solarion said and flew towards the blue alien. The alien tried to send a power ki blast at Solarion, but the solar being dodged the attack and sent a few fireballs at the alien. Just like Solarion, the alien dodged at the attacks and landed a swift blow to Solarion's cheek. Solarion shook his head and tried to land a diagonal kick. The attack hit the blue alien and sent it spinning upwards before Solarion jumped up and axe kicked it into a lone tree. The alien rubbed its head and barreled towards Solarion, who jumped out of the way of the alien's attack and tried to kick it in the back. The alien snatched Solarion's leg and spun the solar being around. After several rotations, Solarion found himself hitting the ground face first just before being barraged by Ki blasts. Solarion got up and held out his palm, "Infernal Beam!" He exclaimed and sent a red beam at the alien. The alien didn't react fast enough and was engulfed by the beam. However when the beam cleared Solarion's foe was still standing.

"Doesn't this guy know when to stay down?" Carlos asked Solarion.

"Apparently not," Solarion said as he and the blue alien had another clash. This time, the two were landing several punches and kicks on each other, making it incredibly hard to see who was winning. However Solarion managed to kick the alien in the stomach, thus, sending him flying backwards into a mountain.

"There's only one way to finish this," Geiken growled as he charged a Kamehameha and shot it at the alien. Carlos joined in with his Super Masenko as Solarion joined in with his infernal beam the resulting explosion was as white a satin and shook the planet to its core.

"I wonder who sent that guy," Carlos said as he huffed and puffed.

"Doesn't matter," Geiken said as he headed back to the mediation area.

Carlos sighed, "Can't we at least get a little break?"

Beril once again cheered as he saw the three warriors defeated his soldier, "They're shaping up ta be quite a challenge, of course it is a shame I'll have to kill them in order to conquer this planet." With that three soldiers walked up to Beril's throne. One was a blue snake, the other a short red skinned human, and the third was an over muscular human with orange hair, "You know what to do," Beril smiled as the three warriors went to the pods. Beril kept his eyes glued to the screen, "The remnants of the Ginyu force versus these Warriors. This is going to be one hell of a battle!"

Why is Beril sending the Ginyu force to the planet? Why is Freiza serving him? And Do birds really sing or do they scream because they're afraid of heights? Find out on the next Dragonball Parallel!


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonball Parallel: The Tyrant Saga Ep. 3

Previously on Dragonball Parallel: Beril's soldier arrived on Earth, where Geiken, Carlos, and Solarion fought him. As the battle raged on Beril sat and laughed with glee. Finally his soldier was defeated but he had already concocted a new trail for the warriors. And sent the three remaining members of something called the Ginyu force down to Earth. Now our warriors have gone back to their meditation, unaware of Beril's new solider? Can they defeat the Ginyu force? Find out now!

* * *

Geiken, Carlos, and Solarion set foot in a huge cave.

"So why are we here again?" Carlos asked Solarion.

"I don't know, but I think Geiken doesn't want to be bothered during his mediation and this seems like a good spot not to be disturbed at," Solarion replied. Carlos sighed as Geiken was already taking a few deep breaths.

"This mediation stuff is beginning to bore me," Carlos said, "Why are we doing it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Solarion said and turned around, showing Carlos the back of his blue gi, "But Geiken seems pretty focused on it."

"Whatever," Carlos said and sat down, "Let's just get it over with," pretty soon Carlos began to meditate as he tried to recall his parent.

Carlos remembered what his home was like, his mom and dad were always around and engaging Carlos in all kinds of conversation. Something in the back of Carlos' mind had always thought the something bad would happen to him like what happened to the kids in the movies but nothing did. Like the kids in the movies however, Carlos had trouble making friends except for one instance. Geiken, the Saiyan whom every kid was afraid to go near, except Carlos. The first time Carlos approached him on the swings however, Geiken said little, if anything. It wasn't until after school that day that Carlos realized he'd made a friend. Carlos was waiting for the bus to pick him up from school when several bullies approached him.

"Hey shrimp," One of the bullies smiled.

"Oh, Hi Bryce," Carlos said, not seeming to be phased by the fact that he was called shrimp.

"Ready to give us that leftover lunch money?" The bully smiled.

Carlos sighed, "Yeah whatever."

Bryce growled, "You do not talk to me like that!"

"But it is the same thing every day," Carlos said, "and it's getting boring."

"You want us to give you some variety?" Bryce laughed as he motioned for one of the boys to grab Carlos. As the boy did Bryce began to punch Carlos in the stomach, "Now will you give us the money?"

"Leave him alone," The voice that belonged to the Saiyan said as a 5th grader with a monkey tail came into view.

"Oh well if it isn't banana boy? Here to fling your poop at us?" Bryce laughed and motioned for the third bully to attack Geiken. The third bully ran straight towards the Saiyan and was punched in the stomach before being flipped onto the ground. Geiken didn't gloat over his win and instead began to walk closer. Bryce signaled for the second kid to attack and the kid did so, only this time the kid was kicked swiftly in the face and flew into some bushes. Geiken walked straight up to Bryce.

"You have until the count of three," Geiken said with a calm that almost shocked Carlos. Bryce trembled in fear, "One," Geiken said as Bryce tried to reason with him, "Two," Geiken said as Bryce almost broke down crying, "Three." Geiken said, but by then Bryce was gone as the other kids fled with him.

"Thanks," Carlos remembered saying.

Geiken stuck out his hand as if he wanted Carlos to shake it. He did and that handshake sealed a lasting friendship.

As Carlos began to smile a Ki blast exploded right next to him, snapping him out of his trance.

"Carlos," Solarion said, "We've got company." Carlos and Solarion walked over to Geiken who was sitting only a stalagmite. Geiken was facing three people. One was a blue snake alien, the other was an over muscular man, and the third was a red skinned midget.

"Who are you?" Geiken asked the three.

"We are…" The three said before doing a quick dance, "The Ginyu force!"

The blue snake did a pose before talking, "I'm the Blue Hurricane, also known as Burter. My speed is enough to blind even the toughest foe!"

The over muscular man a pose as well, "I'm Recoome! And I'm gonna crush ya!"

The red midget stood up and struck a pose as well, "I'm Jeice! The Red Magma of the Ginyu force and I will burn right through you!"

Geiken sighed, "Poses and speeches mean nothing."

All three of the aliens instantly got angry.

"How dare you insult the Ginyu force!' Burter exclaimed, "I'll teach you a lesson!" the blue snake said and lunged at Geiken, who jumped off the spike as Jeice looked at Solarion who sighed.

"So you want to impersonate the Red Magma of the Ginyu Force! I'll teach you not to put yourself up to my standards Faker!" Jeice snapped.

"I think you're the fake one around here," Solarion laughed, "Ha! You don't even look good enough to be my copy,"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Jeice roared and flew towards Solarion.

Carlos stared Recoome dead in the eyes, "Say good night shrimp!" Recoome smiled. Carlos gulped as the giant muscle builder flew towards him. Meanwhile, Burter had landed several punches onto Geiken's stomach.

"I'm faster than anything you can throw at me monkey!" Burter exclaimed as he spun around and tried to kick Geiken's face. The Saiyan blocked the attack as Burter gave an oh crap look. The next second Burter was flipped upwards before feeling a strong kick to his gut. Burter then sent a Ki blast at Geiken who deflected it and sent a Ki blast of his own at Burter. However, Burter was long gone from his previous location as Geiken felt several kicks to his back before being punched into the rocky ground of the cave. Burter then flew towards Geiken and tried to landed several punches. All of them were blocked however as Geiken landed a side shattering kick to Burter's well…left side. Burter flew in the direction the kick had sent him. As the Saiyan flew toward Burter, the blue snake alien recovered and elbowed Geiken in the gut. Geiken took a second to recover but a second was all Burter needed to lay hundreds of punches on the Saiyan's body. Geiken was soon knocked into a huge rock and cracked a hole in it as Burter charged toward him.

"Time for me to finish you off!" Burter exclaimed as he flew faster. As he was about to land the final punch, Geiken teleported behind Burter and focused himself.

"Kiao-ken!" Geiken exclaimed as a red aura surrounded him. Burter turned around as Geiken smiled, "It's over." Just then Jeice and Solarion clashed. Jeice tried to land several attacks on Solarion, but the solar being blocked every single one of them before landing a punch to Jeice's face.

"You'll pay for that," Jeice exclaimed.

Solarion tried to hold back a laugh, "Make me," Jeice was furious now and sent several Ki blasts at Solarion. Jeice smiled as the Ki blast attacks hit and the smoke cleared. Solarion had not moved at all and didn't look like he had sustained a scratch, "What!"

"Let me try," Solarion smiled as he shot several fireballs at Jeice all of which hit. Solarion shook his head as Jeice teleported in front of him and began to punch him all over his body and then sent him toward a rock. Solarion caught himself and landed on the ground, "That was okay."

"That's it! Crusher Ball!" Jeice exclaimed and held his hand in the air. A decent sized ball of energy began to form above his hand as Solarion pulled up a ball of molten magma from the Earth.

"Let's see who wins," Solarion smiled as the two tossed their attacks at each other. Right before the two attacks hit, Carlos was thrown through their line of fire by Recoome, who followed right after the youth.

Recoome laughed, "You're weak short stuff!" He said as Carlos found himself in a crater on the floor.

I've got to start playing smart now, Carlos though as he picked up a rock and threw it at Recoome who was flying toward him.

"What was that for!" Recoome exclaimed and he held his now bleeding nose. Carlos then teleported behind him and tried to kick him in the back, but Recoomes muscles were too strong, "That tickled!" He laughed as he swatted Carlos away. The youth skidded across the ground as Recoome one again flew toward him. Carlos looked up and saw that there was a huge stalactite hanging from the ceiling. Carlos quickly shot it down as it landed right in front of Recoome and caused him to run right into it and fall flat on his back. Carlos shot a Super Masenko at that broke the stalactite and hit Recoome as an added bonus, the part of the rock that Carlos had shot off also landed on the mutant.

"Alright!" Carlos exclaimed but soon had a look of shock when Recoome hurled part of the stalactite at him. Just then, Geiken kicked Burter into the air and punched him several times before grabbing the snake's arm and hurling him into the ground. The ensuing crater was then filled with Ki blasts as Burter got up.

"Blue Hurricane attack!" Burter exclaimed and flew toward Geiken who charged a purple Kamehameha and flung it at Burter. Burter tried to dodge the attack but was ultimately hit and flew into a rock wall. Geiken then flew toward him and landed several kicks to Burter's stomach, pulling him out of the rock formation and hitting him in the arm with a Ki blast at point blank range. Burter began to plummet to the ground as Geiken looked at Solarion, who didn't seem like he was having a hard time overpowering Jeice's crusher ball. However, Jeice was giving it all he had.

"You really need to get better," Solarion said as his ball of magma over powered the Crusher ball and hit Jeice, severely burning him. The Red Magma hit the ground as Carlos barely managed to dodge the stalactite as he landed in front of Recoome.

"You know you can't hurt me," Recoome laughed as Carlos charged a huge blue ball in hands.

"Super Kamehameha!" Carlos exclaimed and shot a powerful blue beam which engulfed Recoome and flung Recoome into a pile of rocks, "Alright…let's hope that stay down. I can't do anymore fighting today."

* * *

Beril saw his warriors fall on his holomonitor and laughed like a little child. Soon a black Saiyan girl with curly black hair walked toward Beril.

"Ah Naiya, is my pod ready?" He asked the saiyan girl.

"Yes Beril," The girl said.

Beril smiled as he finished off his tenth wine glass, "Good, because I'm aching for some action."

* * *

Is Beril going to fight the Saiyans? Are our heroes going to be able to defeat him? And When song writers die do they de-compose? Find out on the next Dragonball Parallel!


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonball Parallel: The Tyrant Saga Ep. 4

Previously on Dragonball Parallel: After trying to resume their mediation in a nearby by cave our heroes were ambushed by some of Beril's elite warriors, the Ginyu force. After the Ginyu force's quick defeat, decided that it was now his time to head down to Earth. He got in his pod and headed off.

Beril was sitting comfortable in his pod as relaxing music played.

"I do love Cha la head cha la," He smiled as he took a sip of a drink, "Fits me perfectly!" As the music continued he remembered all of the planets he had conquered and what he did with him. But now he had to decide what to do with Earth once he conquered it. Make the inhabitants he personal massage therapists? Nah he did that to Kilmo, Make the Earth give him a tribute of candy every year? No he did that to Menkon, And idea popped into his head as an innocent smirk came across his face, "Turn the Earth into the amusement park Beril Land! Yeah! I've always wanted my own amusement park!" He looked outside and saw that he was approaching a city, "Are these the coordinates of the fighters?"

"Yes Lord Beril," The ship responded.

Beril smiled, "Fantastic."

* * *

The three heroes had returned from the cave and were enjoying some ice cream in Ginger Town.

"I told you," Carlos said to Solarion, "This stuff is delicious!"

"I shouldn't have doubted you," Solarion snickered, "You are the one who does the most thinking with his stomach."

"Hey!" Carlos exclaimed, "I can't help it that my body needs nourishment!" Solarion and Carlos began to chatter with one another as Geiken licked his ice cream. Solarion seemed like a nice addition to their team, but Geiken couldn't help but wonder if Helion would ever come back and take control of him. Geiken noticed a small playground were children were playing. Some of them had tails like Geiken. The Saiyan found it odd that children seemed to get along well with each other. However, he never bothered to think any more on it. Such thoughts easily broke his focus on getting stronger.

"Hey I didn't know stars came out this early in the day," Solarion said he pointed to a bright object in the sky.

"Yeah that is pretty odd," Carlos said.

"Pay no mind to it," Geiken said as the three resumed their walking.

After a few seconds Carlos spoke up, "Wait! That thing is getting bigger!" Solarion and Geiken looked up and indeed, the star had become brighter as it looked like some kind of rocket. The bad news is that it was headed straight for them!

"Duck!" Solarion exclaimed as the three dived out of the way of the rocket. It crashed into the ground and left nothing but a smoldering crater. The rocket pod slowly opened and a muscular, black Saiyan stepped out and laughed.

"Say hello to the future construction sight of Beril Land!" The Saiyan laughed.

"What!" Carlos exclaimed.

"You don't know?" The black Saiyan said, almost confused, "You have no idea you are in the presence of the ruler of the seven systems?"

"The whoda what now?" Solarion said, "Never heard of you."

The Saiyan sighed, "I am Beril, conqueror of seven planet Systems. And I am here," He said and planted a flag on the ground that was a yellow square with his face expertly drawn on it, "To conquer your planet and turn it into a theme park to celebrate my greatness."

Solarion was now laughing like a manic, "No Chocolate flavored Saiyan is going to take over this planet."

Beril looked at Solarion and pointed at him, "Get me the number of the guy who writes your material."

"That would be me," Solarion said.

(Author's note: I'm going to try this…if you feel like playing the song Cuz I'm like dat by Smokin' Suckaz wit Logic. Go right ahead)

"Good, because I was planning on killing you anyways," Beril cackled as he flew towards Solarion and landed a swift kick to Solarion's stomach. As the solar being bent over, Beril slammed his elbow into his spine. Solarion fell on the ground as Beril held out his palm, "These are the people who beat some of my best soldiers? I really need to hire better people." He said as Solarion got on his back and shot a fireball at Beril. The tyrant deflected the fireball and sent it into a car, causing it to explode. Beril put his foot on Solarion's face and charged a green ball of energy in his hand.

"I call this the Eraser Cannon! Cause it's gonna erase ya from existence!" Beril exclaimed and flung the ball of energy at Solarion. It exploded as Solarion's finger was twitching, but it was clear that he was one hundred percent alive, "Well, that one died quick," Beril laughed as he looked at Carlos who could easily tell that Beril had just beaten Solarion within an inch of his life, "Hey short stuff, you ready to join your friend in the afterlife?" Beril smiled Carlos shrugged, his height had been insulted so many times it had almost become a routine to him, "I'll take that as a yes," The tyrant said and flew toward Carlos. He tried to kick Carlos several times but Carlos blocked every single attack. The tyrant soon followed with a punch to Carlos' stomach before head butting the youth. Carlos stumbled a few feet back before Beril grabbed his shirt collar, tossed Carlos over his head, and slammed him into the ground. As Carlos lay on the ground, Beril went over to him and kicked him in the ribs. Carlos groaned. As Beril sighed, "Now I could have sworn there was one more," He looked over at Geiken who had silently finished his ice cream, "You're next on the clobberin' block!" The tyrant said and pointed to Geiken.

Geiken said nothing as he took a fighting stance.

"I like you already kid," Beril said as he charged toward Geiken. He tried to land several punches to Geiken's stomach; however Geiken had managed to block every single one of them before following with a spin kick to Beril's face. The tyrant hit the ground but got up, "You are strong!" He smirked and sent several Ki blasts at Geiken. The Saiyan expertly back flipped out of every single attack as he kneed Beril in the stomach. Beril stumbled backwards but sent an Eraser Cannon at Geiken. However, Geiken sent a Kamehameha and punched through the attack. A look of shock came on Beril's face as he was hit by the attack. After the smoke cleared it was clear that Beril had been somewhat injured, "You know what kid, I'm going to use something on you that I rarely use!" Beril exclaimed as he began to focus his energy. A yellow aura appeared around him and a few seconds later his hair seemed like it had shot up a few feet as it, along with Beril's eye brows, had become bright yellow, "Now! Feel the powah of a Soopa Saiyan!"

(Author's note: Okay stop playing it)

* * *

What is this new form Beril has taken on? Will it be the end of Geiken? And if Vegetarians love animals so much why do they eat all their food? Find out on the next Dragonball parallel

* * *

Author's notes: I do know that Super is spelled Super and not Soopa. However I was trying to communicate the way it sounded like Beril would say it. Also, Yes I do know it is called Erasor Cannon, but Beril likes to put his own spin on things.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragonball Parallel: The Tyrant Saga Ep.5

Previously on Dragonball Parallel: After taking a break from their meditation in Ginger town. Our three heroes noticed a star heading towards them. It turned out that it was not a star at all; rather it was a pod containing the Saiyan Lord Beril. As soon as Beril got out of the pod, he began to attack the three warriors. Solarion and Carlos were easily knocked aside, but Geiken provided a decent challenge for the Saiyan. However, Beril had a new trick up his sleeves something called the Super Saiyan form. Has Geiken finally met his match? Find out now!

* * *

Geiken stared at Beril, whose hair had not become bright yellow. Geiken had a power up technique of his own, the Kiao-ken and used it to power himself up. The Saiyan flew toward the Tyrant and tried to kick him in the stomach. However, Beril ducked under the attack and landed a swift uppercut to Geiken's jaw, sending the Saiyan into the air. Beril flew into the air soon afterwards and landed a flurry of blows onto Geiken's stomach before axe kicking him into a car.

"Can ya survive this?" Beril laughed as he shot an energy ball at the car. Geiken deflected the energy ball with the last of his might as the Super Saiyan teleported in front of him, "Weak!" he laughed and kicked Geiken in the stomach, "I've fought children stronger than you! I can't believe you managed to beat Burter!" He said as he put his foot on Geiken's head, "Your parents autta be ashamed for giving birth to such a weak Saiyan!" Beril laughed as he pressed down hard on Geiken's head. He soon took his foot off Geiken and picked him up, "Now, to finish you off!" He exclaimed and tossed Geiken right into a building. The Tyrant opened his mouth and a huge yellow beam shot from it. Geiken tried to counter act the beam with a Kamehameha but it was no use. Beril's attack easily punched Geiken into the building as rubble covered his escape, "Are you sad? I bet you are!" Beril smirked as he flew off, "Now where to go to proclaim the fact that I control Earth now…hm."

Solarion and Carlos came to their senses as the youth began to scan the area.

"Where is Geiken?" Carlos asked Solarion.

"How should I know, I took quiet a beating there. Heck I'm not sure if what we fought was real or fake," Solarion said, but retracted that statement the second he saw all the damage in the city.

Carlos began to look under rocks, "Come on Solarion! We need to find Geiken!"

"Alright," Solarion said, "We'll do our best, no promises though."

* * *

Beril sighed as the sun was beginning to set in the sky and he hadn't found anything to broadcast his victory speech. And frankly, it was pissing him off, "Don't humans enjoy quality television? Back on my planet we had this show called Dragonball Z. It was great! Only it could have used a little bit more me," Beril said as he got onto a tangent until he saw a strange sight. It looked like a woman and an entire camera crew were looking for something. Beril smiled as he knew now was his chance.

"I'm Dianna Morin and this is Beast Watch," The woman said, "Today we continue our search for the elusive Crescent Moon Wolf. Some say that it only comes out on nights of a crescent moon, we're here to see if this beast actually exists."

Awesome! I'm going to be broadcasting myself live from the loony bin! Beril thought, that's my kind of audience. He took out what looked like a small calling device; "Fleet Captain Zarbon, Zarbon do you copy?" there was static before a blue skinned man with dark green hair appeared on the screen of the device.

"Yes Lord Beril," The man said in a somewhat deep voice, "What do you require of me?"

"On my signal move your ships into Earth's atmosphere," Beril said.

"I can do that, my lord. I await your signal," The man said as the tyrant smiled. He looked back at the camera crew but sensed some kind of beast not far off. Beril decided to hang back and watch whatever fun would ensue.

There was a low growl in the bush, "This could be it!" The woman, Dianna, exclaimed as the crew got in for a closer look, "The moment we've all be waiting for is finally here!" The girl went to the bush to reveal that it was not a wolf in the bush but a bear. And that bear didn't look happy as it lunged forward and mauled a camera man.

"This gives me a great idea for a show in Beril Land!" The tyrant said to himself, "I'll call it Bestiality! Wait…no let me decide on a better name," he looked at the bear who was trying to tear apart some of the crew when Beril realized something. If the camera crew didn't survive he wasn't going to be able to broadcast his message! Beril decided to leap into action and jumped toward the bear, "Hey ugly! Come get some!" the bear looked at Beril and charged at him. Beril laughed as he easily blocked a swipe from the bear. Beril then punched the bear in the stomach before lifting it over his head and slamming it on the ground. He then slammed his fist into the bear's head. A blast of blood and brains flew from the bears head and splattered all over him. He looked over at the girl and walked over to her. He looked at one of the surviving Cameramen, "Are you rolling?" The cameraman nodded in fear, "Good," Beril said and looked at the camera, "Listen up earthlings, you and your planet are part of a huge undertaking. I, Beril, the great and mighty tyrant had decided to make this planet the spot where a new interstellar theme park called Beril land shall be made! Don't worry; you all will have lifetime employment there! Construction will begin soon!" Beril said and put his finger on his chin, "Oh and resistance is futile yadda, yadda, yadda," with that, Beril flew off to a safe spot and signaled for Zarbon to move the fleet into orbit. Soon, several hundred ships filled the Earth's sky.

* * *

Solarion and Carlos took a deep breath as they looked up at the night sky.

"We've looked for several hours and still no sign of him," Carlos sighed, "Do you think Geiken is…" Solarion interrupted Carlos, "Dead?" Carlos gave him an odd look, "I was going to say that he had gone back home."

Solarion blinked, "Well that works too." All of a sudden there was a hum in the air as several hundred battle cruisers filled the sky, "It looks like we have some more problems on our hands!" The solar being flew for a few seconds before looking at Carlos, "Come on!"

Carlos looked at a pile of rubble then back at Solarion, "Fine," He said as he flew with Solarion, "I just hope Geiken is okay…"

* * *

Where is Geiken? Will Beril take over the world? And are there animals allergic to humans? Find out on the next Dragonball Parallel!


	6. Chapter 6

Dragonball Parallel: The Tyrant Saga Ep. 6

Previously on Dragonball Parallel: After the fight with Beril, our heroes woke up to find that Geiken had disappeared. While they began to look for their comrade, Beril made a broadcast to all of Earth, claiming that he had just now taken control of the world and moved his entire space fleet into orbit. Solarion and Carlos saw this and were forced to give up the search for Geiken and flew towards the fleet. Can Carlos and Solarion defeat Beril's fleet? Find out, now!

* * *

(Author's note: If you want you may play the Egg Fleet tune from Sonic Heroes)

Solarion and Carlos approached the fleet.

"So how do you think we could take something like this down?" Carlos asked. Solarion said nothing and flew onto the deck of a ship before running toward what looked like the entrance to the command deck of the ship. Solarion fired a few fireballs at the door and melted a good sized hole in it.

"Come on in," Solarion said as he and Carlos hopped in the ship. Immediately they were spotted by several guards who charged at them. Fortunately, a few swift kicks and ki blasts took care of them as Carlos and Solarion began to mess with the controls, "All we have to do it make this thing lose power and that should be enough to destroy it," Carlos said.

"And we'll have to do this for every ship in the fleet?" Solarion inquired.

"Yes," Carlos replied. Solarion shook his head and took off, "Wait! Come back!" Carlos exclaimed and chased after Solarion. The two soon found themselves at a door.

"This will probably lead us to the main power source on this ship," Solarion smiled, "We blow that up the ship is toast."

"But won't we die in the explosion?" Carlos said.

"You're forgetting that I have mastery of fire and, to an extent, explosions. We'll get out fine," Solarion said and opened the door. Inside were several guards eating food.

"We found the mess hall," Carlos said, "Great."

The guards looked up, "You must be the new recruits! We have to get you outfitted immediately!"

Carlos and Solarion looked at each other then at the uniforms the guards were wearing. The looked like regular armor with long shoulder pads.

"Do you think we should go along with this?" Carlos asked Solarion, who had already jumped onto one of the guards and pummeled him. The other guards drew weapons and began to open fire. Carlos barely managed to dodge the bullets as Solarion deflected them with ease before hitting one of the guards with a medium sized fireball. The guard hit by a fireball stumbled backwards before Solarion kicked him in the stomach. Two guards closed in on Carlos who took a deep breath and held out his palms in the direction of the attackers. Two Ki blasts flew from his hand and knocked both of the men into the wall of the ship before Solarion managed to finish them off.

"Now, to find the core," Solarion said as the two ran outside again, when they looked down, they saw a huge ball of energy suspended by four Tesla coils, "Bingo! Carlos on the count of three, fire a Super Masenko at that ball." With that Solarion jumped off the railing and sailed toward the core. Carlos gulped and followed after the alien. Solarion counted to three as he sent his Infernal beam at the core at the same time Carlos sent his Super Maskeno. The attacks feed the core as it began to get bigger, and bigger, then boom! There was a huge explosion as Solarion held onto Carlos. The two emerged out from the bottom of the ship unscathed.

"That was awesome!" Carlos exclaimed as the ship began to spiral downwards.

"And we've only just started," Solarion smiled as he flew toward the next ship with Carlos in tow.

(Author's note: Okay you can stop playing the Egg fleet theme)

* * *

Beril landed in a nearby cave as he looked at the sky. He'd been flying for the entire night and he barely felt tired, but he did feel extremely hungry. He sat down in the cave and looked at his hands, "You know something I haven't done in a long time?" He said to himself, "Fist huntin'. I loved doing that when I was little," He laughed and cracked his fist, "Planet Vegeta sure was a great place. I wonder why so many Saiyans left though," Beril rolled his eyes, "They were soft," He spat as he made his way out of the cave. He spied some kind of huge deer not far off. He smiled as he flew from his cave and toward the deer. The animal began to bound away as Beril smirked. He remembered when he chased a giant animal that resembled an elephant. He imagined the deer was that animal and that his Saiyan friends were right by him. He reminisced as he jumped onto the animal's back and began to strangle it. The harsh words of his father rang in his head. Finally, he slammed his fist into the beast's neck and struck it down. As the beast lay on the ground, Beril began to pick apart at its raw meat. Raw meat was actually pretty tasty to Beril once he got past all the diseases that came from digesting it. Soon his communicator rang and a picture of Fleet Commander Zarbon graced the screen. The fleet commander was almost stunned as he saw the blood on Beril's face.

"Sir! Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I am," Beril said, "I was just doin' some fist huntin'."

"I see sir," The fleet commander said, "Unfortunately; the fleet is having a problem. It seems two warriors have gone and are decimating the fleet."

"Oh really," Beril laughed, "What do they look like."

"An orange skinned Earthling, there is also a short one," Zarbon said.

"What!? How could those two be alive! I coulda sworn I killed 'em!" Beril growled, "No matter, I'll be there to make sure they stay dead."

"You should hurry," Zarbon said.

* * *

Solarion looked at Carlos as the tenth ship went down.

"This is too easy!" Solarion laughed as he looked at a giant ship in the middle of the fleet, "And there must be the where the head of this whole fleet is holed up. I'm thinking we should go pay him a visit."

Solarion and Carlos spotted the command bridge that seemed to jet out like a sore thumb. The bridge was lined with windows so the two could see a turquoise skinned man with dark green hair and a pudgy, pink, alien with several small horns on its head. The green haired man looked at the pink man and nodded. The alien began to walk away as Solarion looked at the strange skinned man.

"Dude, you look more flaming than a wildfire," Solarion laughed as he pointed at the man. The man sighed as the next second, the pudgy alien came out of nowhere and punched Solarion and Carlos in the stomach.

"I am Dodoria, The Captain of Lord Beril's guard," The alien said, "And welcome to die!"

* * *

Can our heroes defeat Dodoria? Will Beril get to the fleet in time? And why does Dodoria all of a sudden have horrible grammar? Find out on the next Dragonball parallel.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragonball Parallel: The Tyrant Saga Ep. 7

Previously on Dragonball Parallel: Solarion and Carlos had flown toward Beril's fleet and began to decimate it. Of course nothing seemed to stand in their way, until they made their way to the command bridge. Where a pudgy, pink alien calling itself Dodoria attacked them, in the meantime, Beril races to his fleet in order to stop Solarion and Carlos, who he thought were dead. Can our heroes defeat Dodoria and destroy the fleet before Beril gets there? Find out now!

* * *

Solarion and Carlos looked at the pink alien in their path.

"I am Dodoria, The commander of Lord Beril's guard, and I welcome you to die!" Dodoria exclaimed.

Solarion sighed, "Look I know how cool you think you are saying that but you really just made yourself look thicker than that burger you probably scarfed down before fighting us."

Dodoria growled, "What!?"

"You mean to tell me you don't realize you're fat," Solarion laughed, "I swear this universe finds ways to amaze me every time!" Carlos gulped as the pink alien looked infuriated now.

"Do you know that I am the most fertile female on my planet?" The alien roared.

Solarion stopped laughing and held his head, "Oh Kami! Don't give me that image! Now I'm going to need to repress it!" Dodoria smiled and flew toward Solarion, however, Carlos managed to kick Dodoria across the face and sent her spinning around a few times.

"Image repressed," Solarion said and fired a fireball at Dodoria, who deflected the attack and kicked Solarion in the shin. The solar being flinched as the pudgy alien tried to land a punch on his face but was knocked to the side by a few Ki blasts. The alien looked at Carlos and charged at him. The youth managed to block some of Dodoria's attacks but was hit by a punch in the shoulder followed by a point blank Ki blast. Solarion then landed a kick on Dodoria's back. Dodoria flew forward a few feet before being hit by an Infernal Beam. Dodoria saw that Carlos was trying to land another sneak attack. The pudgy alien whipped around and grabbed the youth's arm before hurling him at the battle cruiser. Carlos made a decent sized hole as he fell onto what looked like a long hallway. Dodoria landed in front of Carlos and sent a shock wave throughout the ship.

"Are you ready to die?" Dodoria laughed as he crept toward the kid.

"Not on my watch," Solarion's voice said as he teleported in front of Dodoria and slammed his knee into the alien's face before grabbing it and tossing it into a wall.

"Thanks," Carlos said as he struggled to get up.

"No problem," Solarion said just before the youth charged after the pink alien. Carlos landed several punches and kicks before finishing off with a not very powerful Masenko. The alien seemed to shrug it off before grabbing Carlos' neck.

"That didn't even hurt," The pink alien laughed as he tightened his grip on Carlos. Slowly the youth began to choke, "Pathetic," Carlos had to act quickly so he put his hand on Dodoria's head and charged a Ki blast and shot it. Dodoria instantly dropped Carlos and held his head, "Why you little!" Carlos then kicked Dodoria in the chin and sent him upwards. Solarion followed with a strong spinning kick to the alien's back. Dodoria hit the ground and made a hole in the ground. The alien hit the ground below as the two were now in some sort of control room. Solarion and Carlos followed after him as the solar being picked up Dodoria and slammed him into a panel. Several sparks of electricity flew from the panel and shocked Dodoria. Carlos sent several Ki blasts at Dodoria. The alien hit the ground and tried to get up soon after.

"So you're the captain of the guard huh?" Solarion snickered, "You're nothing!" Dodoria got up and landed several punches to Solarion's stomach before kicking him into another panel. Solarion smiled and fired an Infernal beam at Dodoria and turned the aliens stomach into a cauterized hole. Dodoria hit the ground as the green hair man came out of nowhere and knocked Carlos onto the ground. He put his foot on Carlos' head and tried to crush his skull.

"It seems you Earthlings are denser than I thought," The green haired alien said before looking over to see Solarion had his palm aimed at the green haired aliens face.

"You have five seconds to get off Carlos before I melt your brains," Solarion growled. The alien lifted his foot off Carlos as there was a crash. Out of nowhere, Beril appeared.

"Lord Beril!" The green haired alien exclaimed.

"Zarbon, I see you're having trouble handling these weaklings," Beril sighed, "Allow me to show you how to deal with people like this."

"You can't beat me," Carlos said weakly as he and Solarion jumped toward the tyrant.

Beril laughed, "I'm not just gonna beat ya! I'm gonna make you regret you didn't die the first time!"

* * *

Can our heroes defeat Beril? Where is Geiken? And does time really fly when you throw a clock out a window? Find out on the next Dragonball Parallel!


	8. Chapter 8

Dragonball Parallel: The Tyrant Saga Ep. 8

Previously on Dragonball Parallel: Our heroes had run into a problem while destroying Beril's fleet and that problem was Dodoria, the Captain of Beril's guard. Unfortunately for them, Dodoria was the least of their problems. As Beril entered and challenged the warriors to a fight just as they finished off Dodoria. Now our heroes have to defeat Beril. Will they succeed? Find out now!

* * *

Solarion and Carlos looked at Beril.

"What have you done with Geiken?" Carlos asked the tyrant.

"Oh, your other friend, he's just dead," Beril paused, "Tired."

Carlos began to gnash his teeth, "You killed him!" He roared, "You're going to pay for that!"

"Make me shrimp," Beril laughed as he was swiftly kicked in the stomach, "Ow! Wow! I was not expecting that!" He said and grabbed Carlos' leg. Carlos followed up with another kick that hit Beril's cheek and knocked him back, "Super Masenko!" Carlos roared and sent a powerful yellow beam at Beril. The black Saiyan was hit by the attack and knocked backwards. However, the tyrant easily caught himself, jumped forward and kneed Carlos in the stomach before picking up up with one hand and hurled him straight into a wall. Solarion jumped in and sent several fireballs at Beril who deflected them and sent a Ki blast of his own at Solarion. The solar being ducked under the attack and landed a punch to Beril's chest, however, Beril didn't flinch. Beril ripped some of the panel from the floor of the ship and slammed it over Solarion's head before trying to grab him. Solarion recovered from being hit on the head and jumped back from Beril's grab just before kicking him across the face. Beril held his head as he drove a knee into Solarion's stomach. As he did this, Carlos came out of nowhere and grabbed Beril's head. The next second, Beril found himself on the ground. Carlos was standing over him with a palm pointed at Beril's face.

"Any last words?" Carlos growled.

Beril smiled and opened his mouth, letting out a powerful blast of yellow Ki energy that knocked Carlos onto the ground, "Does that count as a word?" Beril laughed as he got up, went over to Carlos, and rammed his foot into the youth's stomach. Carlos squirmed as he tried to get the tyrant off him. It was no use however as the tyrant began to press on Carlos. The youth could feel his ribs almost shatter before Solarion tackled Beril from behind and tossed him through a window in the control room. Solarion and Beril found themselves on a cat walk overlooking the ship's power core. Beril did a short spin before back handing Solarion. Solarion hit the railed and almost fell onto the power core. However, the solar being recovered and punched Beril in the face before shooting him with an Infernal beam. Beril was knocked against a wall, but didn't really seem to be injured. The black Saiyan flew towards Solarion and landed a jump kick into his chest and sent him into a wall.

"How do you like that?" Beril laughed as Solarion got up. There was a Ki blast that Beril saw out of the corner of his eye. He easily deflected the attack and saw that Carlos was still above them. The youth rocketed towards Beril and tried to land several kicks, however, Beril blocked every single attack. Beril then spun around and kicked Carlos' side before following up with a flurry of punches. Beril then smacked Carlos into the ground before kicking him upwards and landing several more punches. For a final attack, Beril grabbed Carlos' head and toss him into the floor. Beril landed, "My father always said, the weak are doomed to die," Beril then clenched his fist.

"We're just getting warmed up here!" Solarion said as a faint orange fire appeared around him, "Blazing fist!" He exclaimed and lunged toward Beril with his left fist on fire. He landed the attack on Beril's right shoulder and sent the Saiyan skidding backwards.

"To think if you actually tried, you could have actually hurt me," Beril said and rolled his eyes.

Solarion stood there, shocked as Beril flew towards him.

"Let me show you my special technique!" Beril laughed and flew toward Solarion. He grabbed the solar being and punched him several times before throwing him into the air. Beril jumped up and cracked Solarion's spine over his knee. He then threw the solar being into the floor of the ship. Carlos got up with the last inch of energy he could use and flew toward Beril, who laughed as he punched Carlos. The youth skidded across the ground and flipped over. Beril walked over to the youth and laughed, "You're pathetic! You know that!" He smirked as he lifted his foot up.

All of a sudden, there was a Ki blast that knocked Beril on his stomach.

"What the!?" Beril said as he turned around.

"Get off him," A voice snarled.

Carlos' eyes went wide as they began to sparkle, "You're not dead! Thank goodness! We could surely use your help!"

* * *

Who is this voice? Can it defeat Beril? And do bananas use sun screen because they don't want to peel? Find out on the next Dragonball Parallel!


	9. Chapter 9

Dragonball Parallel: The Tyrant Saga Ep. 9

Previously on Dragonball Parallel: Carlos and Solarion had begun their battle with Beril. At first it looked like our heroes were going to win, but somehow Beril managed to get the upper hand when he shattered Solarion's spine of his knee. Before Beril could finish off Carlos, he was knocked to the ground by a Ki blast that seemed to come from behind him. As the tyrant looked back, he saw the figure of someone familiar, which caused Carlos great joy. Who is this mysterious figure? Find out now!

* * *

(Author's note: You may want to play It doesn't matter from Sonic Adventure 1. However, if you want to play something else go right ahead)

"Geiken!" Carlos exclaimed as Beril looked at the figure.

"You were buried under rubble!" Beril exclaimed, "How could you have survived that?"

Geiken laughed, "Saiyans are resilient, you should know," Geiken said as he lunged at Beril. The black Saiyan was kicked across the face before Geiken spun around and punched him in the gut. Beril grumbled as he landed a right hook onto Geiken's face. Geiken rubbed his cheek and lunged at Beril. He kicked the dark skinned Saiyan several times in the chest before driving his palm into Beril's stomach. This sent Beril slamming into a wall behind Carlos.

"Where were you?" Carlos asked his friend.

"Training," Geiken said calmly. He darted toward Beril and landed several punches before he was knocked back by a Ki blast. Carlos gave a heavy sigh as Geiken flung himself at Beril again. This time, as Beril swung at Geiken, the Saiyan ducked and landed an uppercut to Beril's jaw. The Tyrant stumbled backwards as he kicked Geiken in the stomach before grabbing Geiken's face and slamming him into the ground. Beril then tried to elbow drop Geiken, but the Saiyan warrior rolled out of the way as Beril's elbow made a hole in the catwalk overlooking the ships reactor core.

(Author's note, you may stop playing It Doesn't matter and start to play Nikopol from the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann soundtrack)

Beril pulled himself up at he kicked Geiken in the stomach, "I have the perfect plan for you!" The tyrant laughed as he grabbed Geiken. He jumped into the air and threw Geiken at the ships power core. Geiken's body completely shattered the core as alerts began to flash across the ship.

"Warning, Power supply disrupted, all personnel evacuate immediately," The ship beeped.

Geiken got up as a shocked looked went across Beril's face, "How can he not be dead!?" Beril exclaimed. The ship began to tilt down as crates and loose bars flew with it. Carlos did his best to hold on but saw that Solarion had still not come to full consciousness yet. Carlos swung over and grabbed the Solar being just before he fell. The Tyrant and the Saiyan had now taken to the sky as Beril tried to kick Geiken in the face. Geiken ducked under the attack and landed a bicycle kick to Beril's face the black Saiyan retaliated with knee to Geiken's stomach before following up with several gut punches and finishing off with a punch to Geiken's kidney. Next, Beril grabbed a falling crate and smashed it over Geiken's head. Geiken recovered from the attack and charged a Kamehameha and sent it toward Beril. Beril sent his Eraser cannon at the attack but the cannon was gobbled up the attack and sent Beril flying into a power generator.

"That is it! You little gnat!" Beril exclaimed as he went into his Super Saiyan form, "I'm gonna make you regret you're alive!" Beril charged toward Geiken and punched him several times in the stomach before headbutting him. The Tyrant then teleported behind the Saiyan and threw him into the power couplings. Beril flew over to a switch and pulled it down. Soon, several thousand volts of electricity pumped through Geiken's body as the Saiyan cried out in pain, "As my dad always said, Good warriors never show their pain!" Beril laughed, "What can I expect from you? You're weak!"

Geiken cried out in pain as Carlos tried to hold onto a railing with Solarion in tow. Geiken took a deep breath as Beril got ready to pull the lever again. The tyrant's madness was apparent now as he cackled madly while shocking Geiken again. As the second shock dissipated, Geiken looked at Beril.

(Author's note: You may play You're not me by Marty Bags)

"I'm weak huh?" Geiken laughed, "You're the one who forgot the one rule of Saiyans. You ALWAYS make sure you killed them," Geiken smirked as a yellow aura formed around him, "Otherwise, they get stronger! You of all people should know that! You commanded an entire fleet and look at you now," Geiken spat, "Going down with your ship in last ditch attempt to stop me," Carlos' face went into sheer shock and horror, "I remember the last words you said when you buried me in rubble. That my parents should be ashamed of me," Geiken looked at Beril, "However, I wasn't the one who had to hide behind an entire army," Geiken said, "Your parent aut to be ashamed! You keep calling me weak because you're afraid of what I can do to you."

Beril stepped back but steeled himself, "Shut up!"

Geiken laughed, "You only say that because it is true! Sure I maybe weak, but one thing I've learned from fighting you is that there is always someone stronger! And I have to keep training in order to be ready for the day that person comes," Geiken said and took a deep breath, all of a sudden his hair stood straight on end and became bright yellow as his eyes turned from brown to green, "Come on, Tough guy, do you really think you have the power to stand up to me?" Geiken laughed.

* * *

Will our heroes be able to defeat Beril now? Will they survive the crash? And Why am I still not getting paid? Find out on the next Dragonball Parallel!


	10. Chapter 10

Dragonball Parallel: The Tyrant Saga Final Episode

Previously on Dragonball Parallel: Geiken and Beril had begun their battle for the fate of the Earth. Of course Geiken had the upper hand until Beril went Super Saiyan. Geiken soon found himself smacked into a power generator as several thousand volts of electricity were sent into his body. However, much to Beril's shock, Geiken managed to go Super Saiyan. We now join our heroes on Beril's flag ship which is hurtling toward Earth's surface. Can Geiken defeat Beril in time? Find out now!

* * *

Geiken smiled as his super Saiyan aura glowed brightly, "Well Beril, ready to die?"

Beril laughed, "Just because you can go Soopah Saiyan doesn't mean ya can beat me!" He said and wagged his finger.

Geiken laughed and rammed his fist into Beril's gut before getting knocked upside the chin with a punch. Beril then shot his Eraser Cannon at Geiken. The attack hit the Saiyan but did little damage, "Come on, surely you're better than that," Geiken laughed before Beril flew towards Geiken and tried to slam his knee into the Saiyan's chest. Geiken caught Beril's knee and head-butted the Tyrant. Beril staggered back and held his head.

"Ya little punk! I'm not going to fall to some no name Saiyan like you!" Beril growled, "My father taught me better than that!"

"Then your father would be ashamed," Geiken cackled as he landed several punches to Beril's stomach.

Carlos stared at his friend, That can't be Geiken, he thought, no way! Geiken then kicked Beril toward Carlos, the black Saiyan hit a railing.

"Fires have been spotted on the front deck," The ship said, "All personnel are to begin evacuation."

Beril turned around to see a small inferno at the bottom of the ship. Falling into that would surely kill him. The Tyrant caught himself and teleported behind Geiken and kicked him in the back before following up with several punches. Geiken flew a few feet forward as he began to charge a Kamehameha, "You couldn't possibly hit me from there," Beril laughed. The next second, Geiken teleported in front of Beril and fired his Kamehameha. Beril tried to block the attack but was shot back onto a wall as Geiken then landed a kick to Beril's stomach. The Tyrant soon grabbed Geiken and slammed his palm into the Saiyan's spine before hurling him into the ground. Beril teleported above Geiken and grabbed his head.

"Remember how you slammed me into that car?" Beril laughed, "This is what it felt like!" The Tyrant roared and he slammed Geiken's head into the ground several times. When Beril finished he pulled Geiken up and was about to throw him into a column on the ship. Geiken was quick to react by launching a Ki blast at Beril's face. Beril dropped Geiken before flipping forward and slamming his elbow into Geiken's back. Geiken fell on the ground but flipped up and fired a Kamehameha at Beril. The dark skinned Saiyan teleported out of the way before trying to land a dirty kick. Geiken laughed and blocked the attack before striking at Beril's kidney. Beril coughed up a small batch of blood before getting up and striking Geiken's neck. Geiken lost breath for a second before falling to his knees, "Now to finish you off," Beril laughed as pointed his palm at Geiken. Carlos saw this and had to think of something. He shot a small Ki blast at Beril as he let go of the railing he was holding onto. Carlos began to tumble toward the inferno. He closed his eyes and hoped his death would be quick. Geiken saw this and the second Beril was distracted, he hopped up and slammed his elbow into Beril's face. Beril roared and fired a power Ki blast at Geiken, who ducked under the attack and used his leg to trip Beril. As the dark skinned Saiyan fell to the ground, Geiken landed a punch to his stomach and sent Beril flying upwards.

"My dad said good warriors never die," Beril growled, "And I'm not dyin' now!"

Geiken looked at the hole Carlos had fallen in and charged at Beril with all his might and punched him in the stomach before following up with an uppercut and a kick in the ribs. Beril fell to the ground as he charged at Geiken once again. Geiken hopped over him and shot a Kamehameha at his back. Beril tumbled backwards before flying toward Geiken. Geiken kicked Beril back down and fired a Kamehameha at Beril. The Tyrant opened his mouth and fired a yellow beam from his mouth. The two attacks hit each other at each tried to kill its target. Geiken's Kamehameha eventually won out and hit Beril with full force, knocking him out and sending him tumbling to his doom.

Geiken assumed his normal form and smiled, "A worthy opponent."

* * *

Carlos was almost at the inferno with Solarion still knocked out. He felt the heat trying to rip off his flesh. Carlos growled, "I'm not afraid of death!"

That second, Solarion woke up and looked at the Inferno, "Solarian Shield!" He exclaimed as an orange sphere appeared around the two. Solarion then grabbed Carlos and flew out of the way of the ship and landed on a ledge that overlooked a valley that was soon covered in ship debris. Solarion and Carlos sat down.

"I hope Geiken made it out," Carlos sighed. Just then, Geiken landed in front of the two. Surprisingly, he was carrying Beril on his back.

"You saved him!?" Solarion exclaimed.

Geiken nodded, "Good warriors never die." He said and put Beril on the ground. The Black Saiyan woke up and got up.

"You…you saved me?" Beril said as he looked at Geiken.

The white Saiyan nodded, "You gave me a good fight. You at least deserve mercy."

Beril looked shocked, "Mercy is for the weak…isn't it?"

"Whoever told you that never met Geiken," Carlos laughed.

Beril took a deep breath, "You don't suppose I could stick around with you guys for a little bit, huh?" He said, "I don't think I can go back after being defeated."

"Call off the rest of your fleet," Solarion said.

Beril hit a button on a communicator, "Done and done." Beril's fleet darted away as the black Saiyan held out his hand, "So we're friends now right?"

Geiken held out his hand and shook it, "Glad to have you with us Beril."

Beril smiled, "Don't be glad until we start kicking butt," He said, "But honestly, though, what could possibly stand in our way now?"

"Say, why don't we celebrate by getting some ice cream?" Carlos exclaimed.

"Sounds great!" Beril exclaimed, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

* * *

Our heroes flew toward Hercule city to get some ice cream with their new friend Beril. While the alliance was sudden and mysterious, our heroes knew that it might turn out to be a good thing or it would come back to bite them. For now, they didn't know and they didn't care. Who would? I mean have you ever had ice cream before? Delicious stuff!

Unfortunately for our heroes, a new threat wasn't too far behind.

* * *

The laboratory was dark until one huge red light pierced the inky blackness, "Unit E-321 is online and read Mistress Robin, what are your orders?"

The voice of what sounded like a robotic girl spoke up, "Exterminate all pathetic life on this planet!"


	11. Movie 2

Dragonball Parallel Movie 2: The King's return

It hadn't even been a week since Geiken, Carlos, and Solarion had fought off Beril's invasion of Earth and gained the Tyrant as an ally and already Beril had seemed to meld into the group. However, the last five days were filled with nothing but excitement as the group had to teach Beril Earth's customs. Geiken sighed as he looked at Beril, Carlos, and Solarion, who were playing cards. Geiken looked up at the night sky.

"Beautiful," He said to himself before a cheer of excitement rang out.

"Ha! I won again!" Beril said as one could see no cards in his hand, "I'm da Go Fish Champion!" Solarion laughed as Carlos pouted, "Maybe someday ya guys will win!" Geiken shook his head as he looked at the stars again.

"Where did my parent come from?" He said to himself as Beril's communicator began to ring. All of a sudden a picture appeared on the screen, the picture was of a black man with short, spikey hair and a goatee.

"Beril, I am ashamed of you! How could you think to protect the very planet you were supposed to take over?" The man exclaimed, "And to think you call yourself a Saiyan!"

"Dad!" Beril exclaimed, "I've gotta do my own thing! I'm not a cub anymore!"

"A really warrior does not ally with his enemies!" The man exclaimed, "Beril. I will be coming to destroy you and that planet! I hope you've trained well because I expect a good fight! King Geril out!" with that the picture disappeared.

"King!?" Carlos exclaimed, "You're a prince Beril?"

The dark skinned Saiyan nodded, "Yep dats me alright!"

Solarion looked worried, "So how long do we have until your father comes and starts trying to wreck up the place?"

Beril looked at the sky as a giant, gold color ship appeared, "Does dat answer your question?"

"Yeah, it pretty much does!" Solarion said and stood up, "Well Beril, are you ready to save the world with us for the first time?"

"I was born ready!" Beril smirked as he took off toward the ship. Carlos and Solarion followed behind Beril as Geiken was last.

"Anything we should know about fighting your father?" Carlos said.

"No," Beril said, "Just don't expect any mercy!"

Fantastic, Geiken thought, good to see Beril's family doesn't like to hold back! The four warriors approached what looked like a spaceship hangar and landed.

"Boy, your dad doesn't spare any expense here," Carlos said as he looked at all the complex and extravagant spaceships.

"You were expecting a Saiyan to be humble?" Beril laughed as several armored guards approached them.

"Prince Beril, have you come to surrender yourself to your father?" The guard asked.

"Like hell I am!" Beril exclaimed and leapt at the guard. The other three stood back to see Beril easily hurl one into ceiling before Ki blasting another one in the face, "Ya know you guys can join in at any time!" Solarion blazed forward and punched one into the wall before he hit the guard several times with fists enveloped in fire. Geiken just picked up one of the guards by their collar before kicking them into a spaceship. Geiken then sent a Ki blast at the fuel tank of the ship and blew it up along with the guard. Carlos flew toward a guard who tried to kick him. Carlos easily ducked under the attack and landed a firm blow to his stomach. The guard collapsed on the ground, unconscious. The warriors then walked through the door as they found several guards with blasters pointed at them.

"Stop right where you are Prince!" The soldiers exclaimed.

Beril laughed, "Do choo really think words are gonna stop me?" He looked at the others, "Let's dish out some pain!" with that, Beril once again initiated the first attack. Soon, blaster fire filled the air.

Geiken, Carlos, and Solarion looked at each other before Solarion and Geiken stood back to back and held their palms out at the same time.

"Get out of the way Beril!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Kamehameha!" Geiken shouted.

"Infernal Beam!" Solarion roared.

The Kamehameha and Infernal beam came out at light speed as they wrapped around each other and turned into a purple beam. Beril turned around and barely got out of the way before the beam tore apart the middle section of the soldiers. The ones on the sides were sent into the wall by the shockwave caused by an attack of that much power.

"Do it again!" Beril cheered as the Saiyan and the Solar being shook their head, "Aw! You two are no fun!"

"We need to save our full power for when we fight your father," Geiken said.

Beril shook his head, "Dere is not point in fightin' 4 to 1. I'm fightin' him on my own!" Solarion gave Beril as are you crazy look before they began to walk down a path way. All on the walls were various paintings of Beril's father showing many achievements. Such as killing a giant monster or defeating a powerful champion. One thing, however, seemed to be missing.

"Are there any pictures of your mother Beril?" Carlos asked.

Beril laughed, "My mother? My dad said he couldn't ever remember who my mother was."

"Interesting," Carlos said as he trailed off a bit.

"But what does that matter?" Beril asked the gang.

"Oh, nothing," Carlos said with that, the four approached two extremely muscular guards.

"Prince Beril," One of the guards said, "You have one last chance to surrender."

"And this is what I have to say!" Beril said as he gave the guards the middle finger, "Now fight like the big men you are!"

The two men charged at Beril as he dove for the one coming on the left, "Shrimp!" He said to Carlos, "You help me with this guy. Geiken and Orange guy take the right one!"

Solarion sighed, "Glad to see I have such a creative name," he said and charged at the man on the right. The man on the left swung at Beril, but the Saiyan ducked under the attack before landing a swift kick to the soldier's stomach. As the soldier was sent into the air, Beril flew towards it, only to see a Super Masenko fly past him and hit the soldier into the ceiling.

"Hey! No kill stealing!" Beril exclaimed as he flew toward the soldier, pulled him out of the hole in the ceiling and slammed him on the ground. Beril then landed on top of the soldier, the next second there was a moderately powerful Ki explosion. Solarion saw this as he dodged an attack from the second guard.

"You're too slow!" He laughed as he dodged a kick before kneeing the soldier in the stomach, jumped over him and landing a strong punch to his foes back, sending it straight at Geiken.

"Kamehameha!" Geiken exclaimed as he shot a powerful blue beam at the man. The beam pierced the guard's stomach as he collapsed on the ground.

Beril went over to inspect the hole, "That's a good eight out of ten. The circle isn't all the way even."

"I'm glad judge Beril could approve of that," Solarion said, "Come on, whatever is in that room has to be important."

The four walked inside to find Beril's father sitting on a golden throne decorated with various skulls.

"So Beril, you've defied the guards every attempt to seize you. I suppose that means you want to fight me for your life," The man smirked, "Good, at least you have some Saiyan pride left."

Beril pointed at his dad, "Unfortunately, my saiyan pride is da last ting' you're gonna be seein'!" He exclaimed as he charged at his dad.

"That's our Beril," Solarion sighed as the Prince landed a swift punch to his dad's gut. Beril tried to follow up with a kick to his dad's jaw, but Beril's dad grabbed his foot and landed a dirty blow. Beril cried out in pain, "Oh well! I wasn't planning on having kids anyways!" He exclaimed as his dad followed up with several punches and kicks. Beril managed to block a few, but ultimately, was knocked to the ground as he lunged at his dad.

"Wow…how can he get up after that?" Carlos asked.

King Geril tried to punch his son, but Beril grabbed his dad's arm before slamming him into the ground, picking him up and hurling him at a wall. King Geril caught himself and pushed off the wall before hitting Beril in the stomach. The Prince staggered backwards as he tried to kick his father's face. Geril, however, blocked the attack and followed up with an ax kick to Beril's head. As the Prince bounced off the ground, his father grabbed his head, jumped into the air and slammed him right into the ground.

"Ouch," Geiken said as Beril got up. Beril began to charge his energy as he went Super Saiyan.

King Geril laughed, "My son, even in that form you cannot hope to beat me," The king then blocked an incoming Ki blast from Beril before knocking the Prince to the ground, "You see Beril, you have easily let go of what makes you a Saiyan. This has made you weak and our family does not tolerate weakness. King Geril then slammed his knee into Beril's stomach before tossing Beril into a wall, "You were bred to be the best Saiyan there was! A ruthless fighter who would be feared for years to come!" Beril's Dad then picked him up and punched him several times, "Instead you are now a pitiful excuse for a Saiyan! I should have known you'd be a failure!" He said and tossed Beril to the side, "You three may leave as long as you promise to serve me once your planet has been taken over." There was a chorus of nos, "Then let me change your mind," King Geril exclaimed before he tackled by Beril, still in his Super Saiyan form.

"You think I'm weak huh?" Beril said as he held his dad by the neck, "Look at you? You're all alone. The only thing that would have ever given you comfort was to see your son conquer world after world like you did! You didn't care about anything else! You didn't even take the time to remember my mother's name!" Beril exclaimed, "And where are you now? You're fighting the very person you tried to create!"

King Geril tried to force his son off of him, "How!?"

Beril smiled, "Look at me, I have three friends standing with me. Look at you. Out of all the guards on your ship, not a single one came to help you. What does that say about your success?" Beril then rammed his father into a wall as he landed one, hard punch to his father's gut. The impact made a hole in Geril's chest as the king looked at his son.

"You're strong," King Geril said, "Maybe…you weren't a mistake after all…" His last words rang out as Beril stomped his father's head into the ground and began to walk to his friends.

"Come on," He said, "Let's leave this pathetic corpse behind." With that the new King walked out.

Geiken, Carlos, and Solarion sighed. They couldn't really deal with family issues, so they followed Beril out. Hoping that their next encounter wouldn't be so gorey.


End file.
